marvelnewfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova (Sam Alexander)
At The Start Of Marvel New In 2013, the start of the Marvel New deviation from 616 canon, Sam Alexander is just a concerned citizen who enjoys listening to the exploits and respondings of Nova (Richard Rider). History Since 2013, the start of the Marvel New deviation from 616 canon, the following has been determined as having occurred/going to occur to Sam. 2013 - Sam discovers the fate of Nova (Richard Rider) and Star-Lord. Upon realizing their sacrifice, and that the universe is left undefended without its two most avid defenders, he takes it upon himself to assume the mantle of Nova. He steals technology from an abandoned Stark Armory in Arizona, and jury-rigs his own power-armor together, stylizing it after Nova's costume. - Sam, now Nova, pursues several exploits in "learning the ropes" so that he can be prepared when he makes his journey into space. He encounters and befriends the Living Laser and Ms. Marvel, as well as Spider-Man (Miles Morales) and the surviving members of the New Warriors. - Sam puts himself on the super-hero community map by keeping the same Armory that he stole his own armor from away from Madame Hydra. In return, the Avengers allow him to keep his budget super-hero gear and continue his crusade. 2014 - Sam discovers a pyromaniac donning the name "Human Rocket" terrorizing the Midwest with a string of arson. Said arson is disguised as regular wildfires or accidents, despite hundreds of deaths in the course of a few weeks. Sam hunts him down and avenges all the people who've died, but not before the arsonist can claim one more life; the life of his high school crush, Carrie Santos. Carrie gives Sam a bloodstained memento before she dies. - Carrie's death devastates Sam, but with the help of his friends Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man (Miles Morales) he comes to terms with her death and what it means to protect the defenseless, become even more dedicated to his cause as a Nova. He drops out of school and runs away from home to become Nova full time, but does not tell his super-hero friends about what he's done to his personal life. Spending more time as Nova, he spends more time with Ms. Marvel, and their friendship slowly begins to blossom into a budding romance. - Near the end of the year, Thanos escapes from the Cancerverse, leaving Star-Lord and Nova behind. He attacks New York in hopes of attracting the Avengers for some revenge, but all the heroes are off in space, dealing with a different threat. The only person fast enough to respond in time is Nova (Sam Alexander). He holds the line against Thanos for 6 hours until the Avengers return and beat Thanos down. But Sam has already taken a massive beating defending the planet in their absence. They find him in a pool of his own blood in a crater with his helmet shattered and on the verge of death. But he's alive, and the heroes of the world nurse him back to health. Once he's recovered, people from across the galaxy bring their thanks and their gifts. Tony Stark combined their collective gifts into an Adamantium Nova X Helmet, one infused with mystic enchantments as well as advanced alien technology. It enables him to have powers equal to that of an actual Nova Centurion, to do his job as Nova properly. Once he recovers, he takes an oddessy into space to do his job and protect the universe. 2015 - Nova's journey takes him to the edge of the universe, where he discovers the cradle of the Nova Force. He is entrusted with a newborn sentient Star that he's supposed to mold into the new Nova Force, since the old one is still with Richard Rider in the Cancerverse.He bonds it to the memento given to him by the now dead Carrie Santos. Her blood on the trinket provides a DNA sample, and the Sentient Star creates a body in the image of his now dead crush. With a body, the new Nova Force takes the name of Firestar (After hearing that the original Firestar did work alongside the original Nova.) His own power set increases, but it's still nowhere near that of Nova Prime. - Now with the beginnings of a new Nova Force, Nova starts to develop the new Nova Force, a goal for which he decides needs Nova Prime to succeed. He knows that there's a way to escape, since Thanos managed to escape the prison of eternal life. Nova, alongside his makeshift Temp Nova Corps (Cannonball - Sam Guthrie, Arthur Parks - Living Laser, Firestar, Frankie Raye - Supernova, and himself Sam Alexander - Nova.) manage to convince Galactus that the universe needs the Nova Corps, and Galactus agrees to opening a portal to the Cancerverse. They rescue Richard Rider and Peter Quill. 2016 - Now with Nova Prime, Sam Alexander is inducted into the Nova Corps Honor Guard as its first member. The Temp Nova Corps is disbanded, and folded into the Nova Corps as it's first Centurions.Nova Prime (Richard Rider) made a deal with the authorities of Earth to make the Moon the new base of the Nova Corps. Since the Earth is extremely populated with superheroes, so it's ideal for protecting the homeworld(moon?) of the new Nova Corps in case the Nova Corps is defeated, like it was before. Firestar II leaves the hero scene and now lives in the Moon, sharing her power with all active Nova Corps members. Since she supplies the power to the Corps, Nova Prime is allowed to retain the entirety of the old Nova Force, remaining at max power. Nova Prime leads the new Nova Corps into a new age, with Sam Alexander as his right hand. The Nova Corps is now formed of about 2 million assorted Corpsmen,Millenians, and Denarians from across the known and unknown universe. The higher ranked officers are as follows. Nova Prime - Richard Rider Nova Corps Honor Guard - Sam Alexander Nova Centurion - Arthur Parks Nova Centurion - Eve Bakian Nova Centurion - Sam Guthrie Nova Centurion - Frankie Raye